Problem: $f(x)$ is a monic polynomial such that $f(0)=4$ and $f(1)=10$. If $f(x)$ has degree $2$, what is $f(x)$? Express your answer in the form $ax^2+bx+c$, where $a$, $b$, and $c$ are real numbers.
Explanation: Since $f(x)$ has degree $2$, we know it is of the form $ax^2+bx+c$. A monic polynomial is one whose leading coefficient is $1$, so $a=1$. Since $f(0)=4$, we know $1(0)^2+b(0)+c=4$, so $c=4$. Since $f(1)=10$, we know $1(1)^2+b(1)+4=10$, so $b+5=10$ and $b=5$. Thus $f(x)=\boxed{x^2+5x+4}$.